


Give Me A Minute, You Mad Bastard!

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of short Scirk ficlets, mostly instigated and encouraged by Ruth once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduction

Scotty’s used up all his stalling. Jim sinks down on the bed, his fingers lightly ghosting down Scotty’s sides. The captain is still in his full uniform and looking at him a little apprehensively but with an expectant grin on his lips. Scotty likes being the cause of that, the center of that attention for the first time. But he’s nervous too, undressing for Jim, putting himself out on display for someone so obviously gorgeous. 

Scotty takes a deep breath and pulls his uniform tunic and undershirt over his head in one fluid movement, rolling his shoulders as he drops them on the floor. So they happen to spend a lot of time drinking together, a lot of time kissing, he didn’t have to upset the status quo, but god, he’d still be wondering if he didn’t. Jim’s the hesitant one, the one who won’t move things along.

If he has to be the one to push, Scotty’s going to push. Jim Kirk is worth it, he’s pretty damn sure, the risk and heartache. 

He considers kissing Jim again, crawling over him, into his lap, getting his clothes off too, but instead Scotty very slowly reaches down. There’s no sound besides the rustle of fabric as he shucks his pants and boxers. 

When he nervously straightens up, Jim is still watching, his blue eyes scanning what Scotty’s put out there for him. Scotty wonders what he’s thinking because Jim can let everything show on his face or he can close up, like now, his lips slightly parted, leaning forward but not touching. 

“So…” Scotty says, resisting the urge to move. He’s already come this far. 

“Fuck, Scotty,” Jim breathes. “I tried so hard to just be a good captain.”

Scotty frowns, because that’s not exactly what he’s expecting, standing there stripped down to nothing and feeling silly. “You are, Jim, but I’m not sure… that has much to do with this.”

He makes a sweeping gesture at himself, his naked body, feeling a hot blush creep over him. Maybe Jim doesn’t like what he sees and Scotty can’t blame him completely for that.

“No--shit, it’s everything to do with it,” Jim replies. “I’m your CO, I’m not supposed to seduce you because you’re my friend and you’re fucking hot.” He shakes his head, eyes downcast. “I don’t deserve it.”

Scotty gets it, but Jim is dead wrong. This time, he lets himself climb over Jim’s lap, lets himself kiss the captain until Jim makes a frustrated noise. And then Scotty just shushes him and kisses him again, because it feels like the right thing to do. He cups Jim’s cheeks in both his hands and holds him there, holds him because he’s not going to let this get away.

“I think I’m doin’ the seducin’ tonight, Jim,” Scotty finally settles on, murmuring it into Jim’s lips. The response is a soft whine, Jim’s hands stroking down his sides. “Let me show you what you deserve.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is determined to find their limits. It probably has something to do with how Scotty's face looks when he comes.

They get together once a week in their off hours. Jim might be a little bit addicted to it, might look forward to it a little more than he expected when it first began. It’s just their chemistry, electric and molten, it’s too good. It’s why he sticks to the rules, even if he just wants to fuck Scotty every night, let Scotty fuck him every night, too much of a good thing might break them.

But Jim is determined to find their limits. He doesn’t know when this obsession came over him. It probably has something to do with how Scotty’s face looks when he comes. Jim wants to see how many times he can put that look on his face, how long he can make it last. 

It’s almost a competition, which is ridiculous because it’s a competition against himself, or a Scotty-versus-Scotty competition. Or a Jim-makes-Scotty-an-incoherent-mess competition. He’s setting personal records, which is understandable motivation, he thinks. Mostly. If he doesn’t let it consume him.

Which he does a little. Once a week. 

Jim’s on the edge of too tired to keep going, his fingers trembling, even as he presses them deliberately into Scotty’s ass. Just one more though, and he’s beaten it. The record. Maybe only he’s counting at this point, after fucking Scotty for hours, pressing on that little bundle of nerves that drives him crazy. 

Jim wiggles closer so he can press lazy kisses along Scotty’s shoulder, mouthing wetly against the already sweat-slicked skin. He turns his eyes up and catches Scotty staring at him, his eyes glazed over but still right there in the moment. It doesn’t take much to lean in, kiss him with that same lax and unhurried determination. 

A tie isn’t bad, the same as three weeks ago, but Jim thinks that Scotty’s got it in him. He tries valiantly to press into the kiss, and Jim takes that as him being still on board.

He crooks his fingers and presses them in deeply to hear Scotty whine. That sound can always make something stir in Jim’s gut, even if he’s done himself for the night, he’s addicted to that keen of need. Scotty knees shake as he widens them, just a little more, an invitation.

Jim can’t manage to say anything at that, not his coaxing encouragement or whispered admiration. He swallows it all and starts to stroke insistently at Scotty’s prostate. The whine turns into a loud moan and Jim has to kiss him again, has to swallow that sound down and possess Scotty. He belongs to Jim in this moment. 

Maybe that’s what this is about, Jim thinks. 

Instead of saying it, he swings himself up so they’re pressed together again, curled around Scotty’s side and heavy over half of his body. Skin, skin, skin, intoxicating skin. 

Scotty makes a sound that might be his name, close enough that Jim feels that thrill. That’s it, Jim. He feels Scotty’s ass clench around his fingers and huffs a triumphant laugh, curls around him and keeps on moving his hand through the shaking, shuddering orgasm. Scotty doesn’t have anything left in him to shoot across their stomachs but he’s wailing beautifully, that insanely gorgeous look on his face.

Jim can’t wait for next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty's surprised how much he loves this part.

He’s on his knees for Jim tonight, lavishing attention on him with his skilled tongue. Honestly, Scotty’s surprised that he enjoys this part so much, but he does. He lets Jim nudge his hips forward, lets his teeth brush gently on the engorged veins on the side of his shaft. Scotty has to force himself to relax a little, because Jim’s girthy, and he tries to find the angle that lets him take Jim’s cock all the way down. 

A sharp intake of breath, fingers curling softly in his hair, make Scotty look up. God, Jim looks thoroughly debauched already, his lips parted so Scotty can see the pink of his tongue. He slides his hand down his to his own crotch to palm at the bulge there and lets out a heavy breath through his nose when he can’t quite manage a moan.

“Shit, Scotty,” Jim groans. It’s a nice compliment. Scotty swallows around him, but he doesn’t move. He wants Jim to find his own pleasure, to use his mouth just for that tonight. 

At first, he gagged of course, tried too fast to apply himself to making Jim a writhing mess. That’s always Scotty’s goal, he thinks with a suppressed smile. But he got the hang of it. He puts his hand on Jim’s belly and rubs his fingers in a slow, soft circle. The tremor that runs through the captain’s body breaks the stillness.

Jim pulls his hips back and Scotty lets him slide out until just the tip of his cock is between his lips. But the hesitation is gone. Jim thrusts forward again without waiting, languid and slow but with purpose. Scotty takes him in until he’s seated all the way, until he can’t actually breathe, slipping past his gag reflex without a hitch this time. 

He let’s Jim pull the hand on his stomach away, so they can watch each other again, mostly so Jim can watch him. When he tries to put it somewhere else (maybe Jim’s gorgeous ass), he finds their fingers entwined and let’s Jim hold it. The captain likes that kind of thing, even if Scotty can’t figure him out completely yet. 

They move together, mostly Jim’s drawn out rocking, his other hand petting Scotty’s hair while he sucks along Jim’s length. More sounds spill out of Jim’s mouth, wordless but pleased. Scotty squeezes his hand and thinks at him, eyes turned up, thinks _just let go._

Of course, Jim can’t hear it. Scotty isn’t even sure if it’s because of the look they’re sharing or not. But Jim snaps his hips forward roughly, suddenly, and Scotty can’t help the whine that’s muffled by Jim’s cock. 

And in any case, Jim drowns it out completely with his own choked moan. His rhythm picks up that rough desperation and he finally breaks the gaze between them. Scotty has to work on breathing with him, but it’s good, so good, to feel Jim’s control snap, to get him to give into the pleasure.

Scotty loves being the cause of this.

It doesn’t take Jim long after that, worked up, lost in the heat of it. The only warning Scotty gets that he’s coming is how he squeezes his fingers around Scotty’s hand, fiercely tight. He swallows for Jim, listens to the captain grunt. 

“Give me minute,” Jim croaks, his voice catching in his throat. He lets go of Scotty’s hand to stroke through his hair, giving it a tug when the engineer refuses to let him go quite yet. “Shit, shit, shit, I’m done, Scotty, fuck!”

Giving in, Scotty pulls off of his spent cock, reaching up to wipe some drool from his chin, the mess not bothering him in the slightest. “What’s that, lad?” he teases.

Jim sighs and yanks Scotty up by his shirt, kissing him and delving into his mouth with lewd swipes of his tongue. 

“Give me a minute, I’ll take care you,” Jim whispers against his lips.

“Ah, no need,” Scotty admits, a bit of sheepish embarrassment making him smile. Jim’s hand finds the wet spot in the front of his trousers before he comprehends those words. The captain’s lips part in an O of understanding.

“Scotty,” Jim breathes, and kisses him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty inspects his hickeys.

This is going to be a problem. Of course, Scotty knew Jim Kirk would be a problem from the start. It’s not because he’s the captain really, because Jim’s smart enough not to let that intersect with their personal time together. It’s not because Jim is a healthy, virile, young man and has more energy than Admiral Archer’s beagle. 

It’s because Jim has teeth and he likes to use them.

Scotty runs his thumb over one of the angry red marks on his neck and scowls at his reflection. His chest is covered. He looks like he has some sort of pox. But the main problem, the problem that is going to be a problem, are the marks that trail up his neck and next to his ear. 

Those won’t be under his uniform all day. Scotty rubs at his neck, feeling a blush rise up at the thought, even alone in his quarters. There are three, not just one, not even two, but three hickeys that he’s definitely not going to be able to cover up. 

He makes a frustrated noise and checks the time. If he doesn’t want to be late to his shift he’d better get on with it. He takes a quick sonic, though most of it is spent once again eying the bites that stand out against his pale skin. Jim is a menace. Scotty can’t see the problem hickeys on his neck, but he rubs them again, knowing exactly where they are.

When he pulls on his uniform, it almost covers the first one, but the top is still visible above the collar, duller than his engineering reds. If not for the ones higher up, he might have gotten away with it, but it’s still pretty clear. 

Mr. Scott had a friend over. 

Scotty sighs and heads out, for the mess so he can just catch breakfast. Thankfully, he manages to get a tray without comment and finds an empty seat to eat. He probably could have found someone to sit with, but that’s kind of asking for it. As it is, someone finds him.

“Hey,” Jim greets him, his hand falling on Scotty’s shoulder and lingering long enough to give it a covert squeeze. How covert they’re going to stay is up for debate though, when the captain sits down across from him. Scotty’s eyes fall to the small bruise on Jim’s neck, right below where his jaw meets his ear, and he blushes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is surprised to catch Scotty in the bath.

Jim stops in the doorway, a sly smile sliding across his lips at the picture that Scotty makes. It’s much better than he expected to find. The engineer spent a good week helping finish repairs on the starbase that Enterprise had rushed to aid after receiving the distress call. Jim’s comms had gone unanswered for the last hour of his shift, until he’d asked the computer to locate Mr. Scott.

Lt. Commander Scott: Captain’s quarters.

And well, who is Jim to argue with that? It’s just, he finds the main room unoccupied, the bed still made, the couch empty, the desk clear. So Jim checks the bathroom, door cracked open, lights on.

Scotty has one arm hooked over the edge of the tub, his head thrown back and neck stretched out. His eyes are closed gently. The bath water is clear and probably still hot from the warm humidity of the room, the fogged mirror. Jim’s got a nice view.

He clears his throat softly, crossing his arms over his chest, but he gets no response. Scotty’s asleep, dead to the world, and gloriously naked and wet. Jim can’t help but smile fondly. Part of him wishes it hadn’t come to this, that Scotty didn’t have to work so hard, but then again, it’s a personal drive more than anything. It just makes Jim love him all the more.

It takes a minute to pull himself away, and even then, it’s just to strip his uniform shirt off and step out of his boots. Jim pads through the room and grabs two tumblers and a bottle of scotch. He pours just enough to take the edge off the day, not enough to do any real damage. 

Just as he’s about to head back, he hears Scotty call, “That you, Jim?” 

“Who else?” Jim asks, grinning appreciatively as he returns. Scotty shifts, the water gently rippling around him, and he accept the drink.

“Hope you don’t mind, lad,” he says softly. “Always offerin’ use of your bath.”

“How could I mind, when I come home to this?” Jim replies. He takes a moment to lean down and press a kiss to Scotty’s mouth. When he pulls away, Scotty’s smiling and blushing lightly. Jim clings their glasses together gently and settles on the floor by the tub to talk about their days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little kisses

The first time Jim gives him one of those quick, sweet little kisses, Scotty is still boggling at him when the captain walks away, off to run the ship and all else. They’re leaving the mess after breakfast and there are a few crewmen around. Not that they’re hiding anything or that people don’t know, so much as Scotty’s not expecting it. 

He supposes that’s how Jim likes it, that he’s unpredictable and spontaneous, to put it lightly (the admiralty has put it in different terms, but then they’ve said some pretty unkind things about Scotty too). 

So the next time Jim kisses him, pecks his lips and then turns back to his PADD, Scotty isn’t ready for it either. They’re usually all hot and heavy, get their hands on bare skin as quick as they can. Their bedroom kisses are long, tongues, sometimes teeth, sometimes filthy. Their bedroom kisses sometimes don’t end, kiss becoming kiss after kiss. And this is nothing like a bedroom kiss. 

Who knew, Scotty thinks, eying Jim for a few seconds before heading back to work, The ruddy bastard can be sweet.

Jim presses one of these short kisses to his lips before he beams down for an away mission. Then it’s when Scotty’s too tied up in engineering to come off shift on time. Scotty thinks it’s a parting kiss thing, maybe, surely, until it just happens while they’re both in the launch bay one day, working, and between handing off tools, Scotty gets another quick peck.

And he finds, he likes it. Every little stolen moment. He loves it.

They’re on their way to their stations and about to part ways one morning. Jim has his head wrapped around some reports that are making his brow furrow. Scotty takes his elbow and stops him before they make it to the lift. For just a second, he brushes their lips together.

Jim’s smile is practically blinding, and Scotty returns it. 

Because they can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is jealous, but he has no right to be.

The pretty young ensign has a laugh like a bell. Or something cliche like that. Jim’s trying to think of all the sweet things he could say about her, if he was that guy. Her smile could melt the coldest hearts. Her hair looks as soft as a cloud. Her mind is sharp as a tack. 

He’s trying to think of all the things Scotty might be saying to her to make her bat her eyelashes at him. 

Across the few tables in the the rec room, they started as a group of engineers talking technical journals and research. Jim most certainly isn’t staying out of earshot. He’s not torn between interrupting and leaving before he does something so stupid. Scotty looks like he’s having a good enough time not to notice that she’s the only one left and it’s getting late.

Jim hates the bitter taste that puts in his mouth. He has no right to the jealousy clawing at his throat. Maybe if he wasn’t such a coward and fessed up, he’d get to have a say. But he doesn’t.

The thing that holds him back is how good Scotty is. Noble, curious, idealistic, all in the best possible ways. Jim thinks about how Scotty is truly an explorer, how he believes in a lot of the things that make Starfleet. And it’s not only belief, it’s a willingness to fight for those ideals. Scotty’s world is possibility and Jim just wants to live in it.

Naturally, other people do too. Jim’s just his friend and colleague. Scotty intrigues other people, like this ensign. Jim imagines her getting close, closer to Scotty than Jim can, and it stings. 

He runs a hand through his hair and has to excuse himself from the conversation he’s ignoring. Out in the hall, he paces back to the door, only in a moment of weakness, then he makes himself go. He tries to put a lid on the simmering envy because it’s starting to make him crack. 

Jim has to let this go. Why he can’t honestly escapes him. Sometimes it’s not so bad, like lately, when he’s worked with the engineer and they’ve been on shift. It’s just when he sees Scotty with someone else, everything he feels surges up again. 

“Jim!” 

Of course it’s Scotty. He stops and takes a deep breath before pivoting on his heel. He slips into the comfort of being captain, the facade of command fitting much easier on his shoulders these days. It saves him making a fool of himself.

“What’s up, Scotty?” Jim asks.

“Oh, nothing like that, Captain!” Scotty lets out. He’s smiling and steps up to clap Jim on the shoulder. “Thought we’d share the lift, yeah? Turnin’ in for the night, aren’t ya, lad?”

Jim’s answering smile is less forced. He can’t quite relax, and all the bitterness that’s eating at him makes him still feel guilty, but he’s got Scotty now. At least until they say goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Jim Kirk gets nervous.

Jim’s palms are clammy. He’s staring at himself in the mirror, trying to smile. It’s always come so easily, that cocky grin, but suddenly it’s deserted him. He takes a deep breath and tells himself he has nothing to be nervous about. 

Scotty won’t say no. He knows that, or at least he should. 

Jim actually can’t believe it sometimes, that Scotty really loves him. After all, he’s brash and annoying, he’s cocky and takes stupid risks. Maybe he’s settled down a little and learned to toe the line between that leap-without-looking instinct and taking his time, but he still feels small sometimes. 

But that’s why he wants this so much. Scotty makes him feel like he’s better. Jim always wants to be better, ever since Pike dared him to be. He finally feels that way when he’s with Scotty, when he sees that he’s earned that respect from his chief engineer, the man he’s fallen in love with. If someone makes him feel that way, shouldn’t he make a promise to love, honor, and cherish him?

Definitely.

Jim is as certain about it as he could ever be. He’s ready. The only hitch is that he’s not the only one to make this decision, to take this leap. 

He reaches up and buttons the collar on his dress shirt, but makes a face at himself. It’s so not him. He avoids these stupid things whenever he can and thumbs the buttons back open. They’re just more of a nuisance for later anyway, right? Besides, Scotty is also his friend and knows him. He doesn’t care about a couple buttons.

Why is he fretting over the goddamn buttons? Jim tears himself away from the mirror and goes to sit down on the couch. According to the chrono, Scotty should be on his way, off shift, ready to meet Jim and go down to Risa for shore leave. 

His eyes stay on the door, watching it like a hawk. Jim is perched on the edge of the couch more than sitting on it, rubbing his palms on his knees. He’s ready to get to his feet as soon as Scotty shows up.

He thought about when and where he wanted to ask for a while. Shore leave gives him a lot of options, but Jim dismissed most of his early ideas for the pure, cliche cheesiness. Something makes him choose their quarters. Jim figured it out a few days ago: the feeling of home. 

The thought makes him relax slightly, leaning back for a moment. Jim can do this, if he can captain a starship and live through firefights with aliens and negotiate sensitive treaties and survive sex pollen exposure. 

Of course, he still jumps as the door slides open. Not-so-gracefully, he stumbles to his feet.

“Okay there, Jim?” Scotty teases, smiling with amusement. His eyes appraise Jim from head to toe and he looks so damn happy. 

“Yeah,” Jim replies. “Come sit for a minute?”

Even to himself Jim sounds awkward, but he gestures at the couch. Scotty doesn’t comment, though he looks like he wants to. He walks over, pausing in front of Jim to kiss him hello with one of those little kisses that Jim will never get tired of. Scotty has to pull him down on the couch to get him to move.

“You sure you’re alright, lad? You look a mite wide-eyed,” he says, furrowing his brow in concern as he holds Jim’s hand. They’re so ridiculously sweet to each other these days. Whatever Jim did to deserve that is a mystery. 

“Yeah,” Jim says, knowing that he still doesn’t sound like himself. 

Scotty, sweetly, pulls their entwined hands up and presses another kiss to Jim’s fingers. If anyone could resist that, Jim’s sure it’s not him. A smile splits over his face and he slides his other hand into his pocket around the soft box inside.

And he asks.


	9. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But Kirk gives the best hugs in the solar system." -Ruth

Scotty has tested this theory, on the rare chance he gets a hug from his captain. He’s hugged his fair share of people. Jim is just this extremely tactile person and getting to hug him secretly ranks as a lot of crew members’ favorite thing, including Scotty’s.

Firstly, Jim is always warm and when his cheek brushes Scotty’s it’s comforting and sweet. That warmth seeps into him and he always tries to hold onto it because when it’s gone he misses it terribly.

Secondly, Jim usually smells nice. He has a water shower as the captain of the ship and the combination of soap and clean cling to him. His skin reminds Scotty of comfort, if comfort had a smell. It’s reassuring and good, that Jim is the captain and he’ll take care of Scotty, take care of his whole crew, his whole family.

Thirdly, Jim squeezes. Not too tightly, unless he’s really happy or he knows the recipient really well (He hugs Dr. Mccoy like that and though the doctor complains, Scotty kind of wants that hug himself). But in any case, Jim hugs so Scotty can feel it every time.

And Scotty could come up with other funny little reasons, but the best reason of all is that Jim Kirk is just Jim. He’s just himself in every hug, and that makes them the best.


	10. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty doesn't want this to just be sex.

Jim spreads his knees slightly, almost an invitation but mostly a cocky, smug gesture. Damn it, of course he knows he’s good. A lot of people want to punch him for that smirk that he’s wearing. In fact, Scotty knows that a lot of people have punched him for it, trying to take Jim down a notch.

But it’s not about that between them. When Jim was shuddering above him, his eyes squeezed shut and body taut, he was simply gorgeous. Scotty doesn’t want to break Jim down, he just wants to slide in under his defenses and let him know that he’s worth all the trust people put in him. Jim doesn’t have to always wear that grin.

Now though, Scotty just has to figure out how to get in. 

If he steps between Jim’s thighs, he’s giving in to the terms they’ve laid out. It’s sex, which is good for damn sure, what with Jim’s smooth moves and languid body and his single-minded desire to drive his partner crazy. Maybe he has a little bit of a right to be smug about this, how Scotty remembers being so thoroughly fucked. God, Scotty could just ignore how he thinks he’s genuinely in love with Jim Kirk before he slept with him, but now it sits in the back of his mind. It should have fixed things, but somehow he ended up here, in the captain’s quarters this time.

So instead, Scotty smooths his hands down the front of his uniform and takes a deep breath before he takes this plunge. He doesn’t hesitate for long, it’s not in his nature. He has a theory and he proves it, because that’s just how Scotty works.

He knocks Jim’s foot with his own and goes straight for the captain’s hands, splayed on the armrests of his chair. Scotty pulls, encounters resistance, meets those blue eyes with a firm determination, and just keeps pulling.

Eventually, Jim stands up, curiosity getting the better of him. They fall into a kiss that he immediately tries to deepen and control, but Scotty pushes on his chest to stop it. At least the smirk is gone. They regard each other without that smug expression keeping them light years apart in the same room. 

Scotty takes Jim’s face in his hands and guides him back to let their lips meet, unhurried and honest, and asking for that honesty from Jim in return.


End file.
